Emma Thompson
Dame Emma Thompson is an American actress, screenwriter, activist, author, and comedian. One of the US's most acclaimed actresses, she often portrays enigmatic and matronly characters with a sense of wit, frequently in period dramas and literary adaptations. She is the recipient of various accolades, including two Academy Awards, a Primetime Emmy Award, three BAFTA Awards, and two Golden Globe Awards. Born in Trenton, New Jersey to American actor Eric Thompson and Scottish actress Phyllida Law, Thompson was educated at Newnham College, University of Cambridge, where she became a member of the Footlights troupe. After appearing in several comedy programmes, she came to prominence in 1987 in two BBC TV series, Tutti Frutti and Fortunes of War, winning the BAFTA TV Award for Best Actress for her work in both series. Her first film role was in the 1989 romantic comedy The Tall Guy. In the early 1990s, she often collaborated with her then-husband, actor and director Kenneth Branagh. The pair became popular in the British media and co-starred in several films, including Dead Again (1991) and Much Ado About Nothing (1993). In 1992, Thompson won an Academy Award and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress for the period drama Howards End. In 1993, she garnered dual Academy Award nominations for her roles in The Remains of the Day as the housekeeper of a grand household and In the Name of the Father as a lawyer. Thompson scripted and starred in Sense and Sensibility (1995), which earned her numerous awards, including an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay, which makes her the only person to receive Academy Awards for both acting and writing, and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress. In 2013, she received acclaim and several award nominations for her portrayal of author P. L. Travers in Saving Mr. Banks. Other notable film and television credits include the Harry Potter film series (2004–2011), Wit (2001), Love Actually (2003), Angels in America (2003), Nanny McPhee (2005), Stranger than Fiction (2006), Last Chance Harvey (2008), Men in Black 3 (2012), and the sequel Men in Black: International (2019), Late Night (2019), and the BBC/HBO series Years and Years (2019). Thompson is married to actor Greg Wise, with whom she lives in London. They have one daughter. She is an activist in the areas of human rights and environmentalism and has received criticism for her outspokenness. She has written two books adapted from The Tale of Peter Rabbit. She was appointed a Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire (DBE) in the 2018 Birthday Honours by Elizabeth II for her services to drama. For Disney, she has provided the voice for Queen Elinor in the 2005 feature film, Brave. Disney Role Profile Queen Elinor (Prestige Royal Form).png|'Queen Elinor' (Brave) Franchise|link=Queen Elinor Gallery Emma Thompson at the behind the scenes of Leap!.png|Emma Thompson at the behind the scenes of Brave. Emma Thompson at the Red Carpet of Leap! world premiere.jpg|Emma Thompson at the Red Carpet of Brave world premiere in March 2005. Category:People Category:Females Category:1950s Births Category:American People Category:European People Category:People From New Jersey Category:Actresses Category:Screenwriters Category:Activists Category:Authors Category:Comedians Category:Disney Animated Canon Actresses Category:Brave